A Frozen Guardian
by Masquerade Ageha
Summary: Pitch will return and he will be much stronger this time. Will Jack be able to stop him once again? Or will Pitch finally win by using the fear that the person Jack cares for the most? This contains actual parts of the movie Frozen. Another Jack/Elsa (Jelsa) FanFic


**A/N**

**Hi everyone! This is my second Jelsa fanfic. I hope you will like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Again<p>

In a peaceful winter time in Burgess, the children were laughing and playing in the snow. And every single one of them believes in the Guardians, namely: Santa Clause (we call him North), the Toothfairy (Toothiania), the Easter Bunny (Bunnymund), the Sandman (Sandy), and of course myself, Jack Frost.

I'm the Guardian of Fun, and the Spirit of Winter. I was chosen to be a guardian three years ago. I was chosen by the Man in Moon or Manny. He chose me to be the next guardian because he believed that I have something special in me and that I can defeat Pitch, who returned and brought nightmares to children all around. And – well you know the rest… I'll just skip that story because now I'm about to tell you a new adventure of the guardians.

The Guardians were all gathered to North's Workshop. Man in Moon (Manny) called them to give an important announcement to the Guardians.

* * *

><p><strong>North's Workshop<strong>

"Why were we called here North? I still have to paint the eggs and rearrange the hiding spots for them, we're on a tight schedule. Easter is in a few months." Bunnymund asked as he pointed to his calendar marking his schedule.

"Yeah, why? I need to go to Florida to check up the children who just lost their first tooth." Toothiania's eyes kept on sparkling as she kept speaking how cute and magnificent their first lost tooth are.

Sandy made a figure of a kid going to bed which means that he has to be there to give them their dreams.

"Even I don't know, Manny just summoned us so it must be really important…" North replied as he was also puzzled of why Manny called them.

"So why isn't he saying anything?" asked Bunnymund

"That's probably because there is still one guardian who isn't here yet." said Tooth

"Sigh, Jack… he's late again." frowned North

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile somewhere in Burgess<strong>

"Wooohhhoooo" Jack screamed as he was snowboarding with Jamie and the others on the streets.

Jack froze the street and made a path for Jamie and his friends to go through. They were sliding straight ahead and soon they were facing a dead end. Jack quickly turned them to the side by freezing the street.

"AAAAAHHH" they all screamed

"Woah! That was a close one." Jack gasped

"A close one?! I thought we were going to die back there!" Jamie said as his voice was shaking out of fear.

"Sorry about that bud but don't worry, I already promised you that I won't let anything bad happen to all of you." Jack smiled at Jamie and his friends. "All you have to do is to keep on believing…"

"Ok…" Jamie and the others said

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

Behind them, a small magic portal started to appear and become bigger. I noticed this and grabbed his friends.

"You guys stay behind me…" I shielded the kids so they won't get sucked in the portal or be hurt by whatever might come out.

Just then, two yetis arrived. Wow, it's déjà vu all over again. I withdrew my staff and dropped my guard down. I smiled at Jamie and the others.

"It's okay… they're friends…" I said

"Woah! Cool!" the kids were amazed to see two actually yetis

"Well, looks like I have to go now…"

"Huh? Why Jack? It's still early." Jamie frowned

"Sorry about that bud, but I really have to go. Everyone's favorite Santa is calling for me…"

"Waah! Really?! That's so amazing!" Jamie jumped with excitement

"Tell Bunny I said hello…" Sophie asked with puppy eyes

"Of course I will Soph." I patted her head

I walk towards the yetis, who are most probably to 'escort' me again to North. I'm guessing it's for another boring meeting.

"Bye Jack! Hope to see you again soon!" they all waved their hands goodbye to me

"See you!" I jumped into the portal and we were immediately brought to North's Workshop

* * *

><p><strong>North's Workshop<strong>

"Urgh, where the heck is he?! He should've been here by now…" North kept walking back and forth with hand behind his back

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be here in a few minutes…" Tooth was just sitting on the couch waiting patiently

Meanwhile I was running quickly towards the door and barged in.

"Sorry I'm late guys! Haa… Haa…"

"Finally!" Bunnymund stood up "Where the heck have you been?! Don't you know that we are all in a tight schedule, I—"

"You were supposed to be painting eggs and hiding them in different parts of the world, I know…" I continued his sentence because he says the same thing over and over again.

"So where were you? Didn't you see the Northern Lights?" North asked

"Y-yeah sorry about that… I was playing with the kids in Burgess…"

"Hmph! Well isn't that a surprise!" Bunnymund said sarcastically

I blew on my hand and created a snowball. I was about to throw it at Bunnymund but Toothiana suddenly took it from my hand.

"Now now, just stop this and get on with the real reason why were called here…" Toothiana handed the snowball to a yeti.

"Urgh fine… so what seems to be the matter this time North?"

"I don't know." North replied

"Wha—?"

"But he does…" North pointed at the moon

"Man in Moon…"

Just then the Man in Moon started shining and it lighted the floor and the giant crystal appeared once again. The crystal showed a black shadow. We felt a dark presence was near. Fear, anger, contempt, sadness, and hatred surrounded the Globe room. A familiar face appeared and we all know who it is.

"Pitch Black…" I said

"Looks like our old enemy is about to return…" North snarled

"So what do we do now?" Tooth said worriedly

Man in Moon lighted the crystal again and the crystal shined very brightly.

"I-is it another one?" North asked Manny

"Wait you don't mean like another guardian?" I turned to face North. I was surprised by what Manny was telling us.

North and the others nodded. I watched the crystal as another figure started to appear.

"Hey look!" Tooth pointed at the crystal

It showed a small kingdom, probably somewhere in Norway, and afterwards it showed a pregnant woman. She is walking around a garden and singing to the baby in her tummy.

"She's the new guardian but s-she's pregnant. She can't possibly fight Pitch in her condition…" Bunnymund was confused for he couldn't believe that she might really be the new guardian and neither can I.

"I agree… and she's obviously human no matter how you look at her. How could it be her?" North asked Manny

Manny shinned again in response to North.

"She isn't the new guardian…?" Tooth said

"Then who is…?" I asked

"I don't know but whoever it may be we won't know it here…" North replied

I nodded "I guess it's off to… wait, where exactly is this place…?" I asked Manny

The crystal showed another figure. This time it was a picture of a golden-yellow crocus with three petals and two leaves emblazoned upon a split background featuring purple on the left and green on the right.

"This crest looks familiar…" Tooth muttered

"It's the kingdom of Arendelle…" North gasped

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope you all enjoyed this prologue. I probably won't be able to continue this for at least a week. But I'll try my very best to write again as soon as I can.**


End file.
